


Lucky Billy

by DaZeli



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZeli/pseuds/DaZeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dex really need money, and Bitty has to get his money from somewhere to buy so much butter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Because even after all these beautiful updates, I still write about Nursey and Dex. I am unredeemable.
> 
> As always, thanks to [saquebecois](sadquebecois.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me!  
> This was a fun one, hope you guys enjoy!

Dex’s family wasn’t rich; he had to work summers on his uncle’s lobster boat to pay for his hockey equipment and his dorm, which is where most of his money went. As the school year went along, his budget became tighter and tighter, and the fact he was able to work a little during the winter break didn’t really do much to help. He didn’t know what to do besides take a part time job. He didn’t really have the time for that — not during the semesters where he had schoolwork to do — and with hockey taking up a lot of his free time, he simply couldn’t take any minimum wage job.

He decided to go for Bitty. He didn’t like asking for help, but he really needed cash and judging by the amount of butter Bitty bought per week, he must have known where to go to get money.

“Oh honey, I do know how, but I’m not sure you’ll like it,” Bitty told him after he had come into the kitchen asking where he could get a good job.

“To be honest, Bits, I’m up for anything right now. I only have $200 dollars left in my account, and it’s draining fast. I really need help,” Dex replied.

“Well, you have to promise you won’t tell anyone first,” Bitty says, serious.

“I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Dex said, holding his hands up.

Bitty looked left and right, making sure nobody was around.

“Alright, tomorrow at 8pm, come meet me here. I’ll bring you to work and ask my boss if we have a place for you,” Bitty told him.

Dex thought it was awfully suspicious, but if that meant he could make a good amount of money quickly, then he had to at least see what it was. It couldn’t be that bad — it was Bitty after all. Bitty wouldn’t do something dangerous or illegal, he thought. So the next day, he showed up at the Haus, and Bitty took him off campus to what Dex thought was a bar. Bitty dragged him inside, went to the back, and knocked on a door.

Dex was nervous. He trusted Bitty, but he had no idea what kind of work Bitty was doing, and the whole secrecy thing Bitty had going on only made it worse.

Someone opened the door and let them in. Bitty asked the person if there was still a place left on the team and that if so, Dex was willing to work with them. The person seemed glad that Bitty had brought someone.

“Well, talk about coincidence, but one of our senior members just quit yesterday. There is quite a demand for redheads this year; hard to find, and rare are the ones who want to do this job, y’know. So your friend here is perfect for the job.

“I’ll trust you to teach him how it’s done. Let him watch the show tonight, and we’ll see how he does next week,” the person told Bitty.

“Now, you — I got a question; are you Irish? Because I got a show just for that. People find Europe ‘exotic’, and that brings in the cash. So tell me, ya got some Irish in ya?” the person asked Dex.

“Yeah. I speak Irish too,” Dex replied.

“Amazing! Perfect, I’ll let your friend teach you the basics. Watch the show tonight, and if you’re still up for the job, I’ll expect to see you next practice,” the person concluded.

They shook hands and Bitty brought him somewhere else.

“Alright, so in case you didn’t get it by now, I’m gonna be stripping,” Bitty told him.

“What—” Dex started, this wasn’t the kind of show he thought the person was talking about.

“Yeah, I know. I reacted the same way, but this is a great way to make money. It’s showing off your body, nobody can touch you unless they pay you for it, and you can always refuse, so you know, it isn’t that bad,” Bitty told him right off the bat.

“Now, there are ladies’ nights and gay nights. Ladies’ nights are on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Gay nights are on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Sunday is always a day off. I know you probably don’t want to do the gay nights, but let me tell you this: I’ve done both, and gay nights bring in a lot of tips, so y’know, if you need more, consider it,” Bitty explained.

Dex couldn’t believe he just signed up to be a stripper, but at the same time, he did say he was up for anything as long as he could get a good paycheck. Plus, as he was thinking about it, the job only required him to get undressed, do a show, and get money, so it wasn’t that bad. Of course, that was only as long as everything stayed secret. His mother would kill him if she knew.

“Alright, show me what I need to know,” Dex replied.

Bitty grinned, brought him to the practice room and got into his boxers. He told Dex to do the same before starting to show him the basics of what to do when coming on stage and a few moves that people liked. They worked on his flexibility, and Bitty was surprised at how limber he was — Dex himself was surprised. Once it was time for the show to start, Bitty went to get changed and brought Dex to the VIP booth so he could watch.

Dex watched the show. He was pretty sure some of the dancers didn’t have joints, and the ways Bitty managed to use the pole were sort of incredible. He had no idea Bitty could actually do any of those things. The job suddenly seemed way harder than it looked before, but Dex wasn’t one to back away from hard work, so he decided to give it a try.

-*-

The first few weeks were difficult; he trained with Bitty a lot and got quite good. Their boss gave him a routine to practice and a nickname: Lucky Billy. He wasn’t fond of it, but at the same time, it didn’t really matter. Dex was only doing it for the money after all. His show was silly too, very stereotypical to say the least. He had to speak Irish and English with an heavy accent, which he had to practice as well, but it had proven to be easier than the pole dancing.

After his first show, Dex had made enough money to be satisfied for a while. He only did ladies nights, and it was often the same women who came there. He started to understand why Bitty told him gay nights were more lucrative; the men came less often, so there was a constant turnover. They didn’t get tired of you, unlike the women who came on a weekly basis.

Dex had started working a lot, since he needed to buy stuff for his computer, and computer equipment isn’t cheap.

He started working more, but he didn’t make that much; he was there too often, and the ladies were getting tired of him. That’s when Bitty brought up the inevitable.

“You know, you should really consider doing the gay nights. It would let the ladies miss you for a while, and you’d still get the money you need for your computer stuff,” Bitty told him.

Now Dex wasn’t sure this was a good idea, but he had to admit that he needed the money. What difference could there be between a female or male audience? It was still the same show after all. So he agreed to try out a gay night, much to Bitty’s joy.

“You’ll see, it’ll pay off,” Bitty said, smiling.

-*-

Nursey wasn’t the kind of guy who went to clubs or bars; he much prefered coffee shops with open mic nights and breweries. He wasn’t a fan of loud music or dancing, he didn’t find these places very inspiring. Except that for a week now, he had been struggling to find any inspiration at all and nothing in his usual environment seemed to help that much. His body wanted another kind of inspiration.

Now he could’ve easily hooked up with someone, but he didn’t really want to get chirped or put up the effort of getting someone in his bed; he just wanted some stimulation — something to get him turned on, so he could whack off thinking of something other than porn that he had grown tired of. As he was thinking about where he could find what he needed, he got caught up in a conversation going on behind him.

“Y’know that strip club that does gay nights?” Stranger A asked.

“Yeah, I go there every once in awhile,” Stranger B replied.

“Well they have a new guy; saw him last time I went there. He’s fucking hot,” Stranger A said.

“Damn, do you think he’ll be there tonight?” Stranger B asked.

“I don’t know. I heard he doesn’t do gay nights often, but maybe,” Stranger A replied.

This was exactly what he needed. He wasn’t a fan of strip clubs, but for the sake of his own sexual well-being, he decided that he could give the club a try. He did a quick search, found the strip club closest to campus — not that there were that many — and decided to go there that night.

He entered the club and sat down far away from the stage; that way he could easily escape if he needed to. He watched the dancers and didn’t feel much for them; mostly because they weren’t his type. But as he was preparing to leave, the announcer called the last dancer of the night. Nursey got curious and decided to stay and watch.

“Straight from Ireland, our newest addition! Give a warm welcome to Lucky Billy!” the announcer said.

“An maith leat cad a fheiceann tú?” Dex said into the mic as he got on stage.

The audience exploded, probably because it was the first time they saw him, but Nursey was frozen in shock. He didn’t know what he had expected, but seeing Dex on stage, in very tight, green underwear and putting on a show for men to watch was definitely not on his list. He may not have known what to think of this, but he got all the stimulation and inspiration he had needed. He watched Dex to the end before Nursey left, going back to campus and his dorm room, where he jacked off replaying Dex’s show in his head.

Once he was done, he took the time to think; did he really just jack off thinking of Dex? Out of all the dancers, Dex was the one to arouse him? Well, Dex was pretty damn hot out there, he had to admit, but he was still a member of the hockey team and his defense partner.

Thinking about doing… ludicrous things to a teammate was probably forbidden in the unwritten bylaws.

But it also raised the question: why was Dex on stage? Was he working there? Well considering he had a dance and everything, it was very likely. But why? Did he need money so bad he started stripping? Dex, the Samwell Republican, was a stripper and was doing gay nights. So many things in this sentence felt wrong to him that he only questioned himself more.

In the end, he came to the conclusion that Dex was doing it for the money, and that as a good teammate, he shouldn’t tell anyone about it. He wouldn’t tell Dex he knew of his part-time job, so he could do his thing, and Nursey…

Well Nursey didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted to watch Dex again. He decided against it, until—

“Yo, I heard they’re having Sensual Night tomorrow at the strip club, you wanna go?” he heard someone ask.

“Yeah dude, I heard there’ll be almost all of the dancers. It’s going to be crazy hot,” he heard someone else reply.

He checked the club’s website and they were indeed having a Sensual Night. Nursey suddenly felt like he needed to be there, so the the next day, he decided to go, hoping that Dex would be there, too.

When Dex showed up on stage, Nursey regretted his decision. Dex was wearing nothing but a pair of almost see-through black lace underwear that left little to the imagination, and the things he was doing with the pole — dear God. Nursey would’ve given anything to be that pole. The way Dex was dancing was slow and lush and straight from one of Nursey’s wildest fantasies.

That’s when he finally admitted he had the biggest crush on Dex. The fact he had been aroused by Dex made him realise how much his type Dex actually was; Nursey was all about soft curves, calm transitions and gentle flow of words, but he had never realised how much Dex, his polar opposite, attracted him: with his hard edges, bold colors, and the rapid flow of equations. Dex completed him in such a way that made Nursey want more than what his body initially asked for.

Now of course, he couldn’t just go up to Dex and tell him “Hey, I saw you do your strip tease, and it turned me on pretty hard.” It wouldn’t be very classy, and he didn’t want a hookup; Nursey could get laid whenever and with whoever, that wasn’t a problem. What he wanted was more than a hookup; he wanted to be with Dex and only him. He wanted to shower Dex with presents, kiss him in the morning and before going to bed, he wanted to whisper soft loving words to him. He wanted a relationship.

Nursey had no idea how to get his message across without being painfully obvious. He thought that maybe flirting with Dex was his best option, but he didn’t know how Dex would react, or if he would react at all. Dex was pretty hard to read in this department, but he decided to give it a try. He could always pass it off as teasing, if he had to.

He started his courting by simply being sweeter to him, giving him compliments and getting in his space more to test the ground. Dex didn’t react badly; he actually blushed and tried to return the compliments. Dex might not have been aware Nursey was flirting, so he decided to up his game; except that he didn’t think his tongue would slip and make him do the most embarrassing mistake.

“Hey, Lucky Billy, how’s it going?” he said to him.

Dex suddenly became paler than snow and looked completely in shock. Nursey wanted to facepalm so hard; he had just called Dex by his stage name, and now Dex a) knew he knew he was a stripper b) was freaking the fuck out about it. Nursey felt so bad, but by the time he tried to apologize and explain, Dex had already ran away.

That’s what he got for being clumsy.

-*-

When Nursey started flirting with him at first, Dex didn’t know how to react. He didn’t even know Nursey _was_ flirting until he started complimenting him and sweet-talking him. Dex was flustered. He couldn’t believe Nursey, out of all people, was flirting with him, and that he was okay with that. Dex knew he shouldn’t feel so good when Nursey fed him some sweet talk, but he did. He was pretty much smitten whenever Nursey flirted up a storm with him.

But then, Nursey called him by his stage name, and Dex freaked out. Nursey knew he was a dancer, and all this flirting was probably his way to make fun of him. Dex felt ashamed and angry. He couldn’t believe Nursey could be so mean, and a wave of sadness washed upon him; he had liked the way Nursey had been flirting with him, but now that he was certain this was all a joke, he felt extremely sad at the realization that meant Nursey didn’t have feelings for him.

Dex feared Nursey would tell the team about it and that he’d be the laughing stock of the team forever — or that worse, the team might not want him anymore. How would he explain to his parents that he had to quit the team because he was a part-time stripper? His mother would kill him, and his dad would probably disown him. Dex kept making up worse scenarios until he called Bitty for help.

“Yes?” Bitty said as he answered the phone.

“Nursey knows,” Dex said.

“Knows what?” Bitty asked.

“He knows I’m a stripper, I don’t know how he found out, but a minute ago he called me by my stage name,” Dex told him, panicked.

“Alright, calm down, I’ll handle this okay? Just try to relax, breathe and stay calm. I’ll go talk to him and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid,” Bitty said.

“He’s already been making fun of me for it,” Dex said.

“What? How?” Bitty asked.

“For the past few weeks he’s been fake flirting with me. At first I thought he was serious, but now that I know he knows it was probably just a way to mess with my head,” Dex said.

“Alright, I’ll talk to him about that too, okay? I’ll text you back later,” Bitty told him.

“Okay.”

They hung up and Dex decided to take a nap. This was the worst day of his life as of yet, and he had the feeling everything would get worse.

-*-

When Bitty came to talk to him, Nursey didn’t really know why, but then Bitty told him about Dex telling him Nursey knew about Dex’s part-time job. Nursey explained he found out by accident when he went to the club and that he wasn’t planning on telling anyone about it; he wasn’t that much of an asshole now come on.

And then Bitty told him about his flirting.

“Dex told me you’ve been flirting with him to mess with him, and I’m going to ask you to stop,” Bitty told him serious.

“But I wasn’t messing with him! It was legit flirting!” Nursey exclaimed.

“Oh — Don’t tell me you — Oh, boy,” Bitty said.

“I have the biggest crush on him, and I’ve been trying to figure out if he’d be into me by flirting with him,” Nursey admitted.

“Well then, you might want to clear that up with him. I think Dex has been very confused about his sexuality ever since you started your flirting thing, so I’d suggest you give him some space afterwards,” Bitty told him.

“Alright, thanks Bits,” Nursey said.

“No problem. I hope it goes well for you both. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a pie waiting for me,” Bitty said.

Bitty left, and Nursey made his way to Dex’s dorm. He decided to get this solved quickly, so things wouldn’t be too awkward between them. He knocked on Dex’s door, and when Dex opened, Nursey came in and closed the door behind him so Dex couldn’t kick him out before he had the time to talk.

“Alright, so first, I’m sorry I called you Lucky Billy; that was a mistake. Second, I found out about your job by accident. And third, I wasn’t flirting to mess with you,” he told Dex.

“So you mean…” Dex said, as he was letting the information sink in.

“Yes, all of the flirting was real,” Nursey confirmed.

He watched Dex blush a deep shade of red as he turned his back to him. He looked pleased yet conflicted. Nursey could almost hear the gears turning in his head.

“I — um… I need to think about it, I… I’m not good at this feeling stuff,” Dex told him after a minute, “I need some time to figure myself out.”

“It’s fine, you can text me whenever,” Nursey replied, before leaving Dex alone.

He really hoped that Dex would consider his feelings and that maybe he would return them. At the same time, he wouldn’t be surprised if Dex rejected him. There were high chances that Dex was straight — even if Nursey never had any confirmation, that’s just the vibe he got from Dex — but at the same time, he really hoped he was mistaken. He remembered the way Dex reacted to his flirting; he didn’t seem like he knew what to do when someone was showing interest in you, so maybe Dex just hadn’t figured himself out?

-*-

It took two weeks for Dex to contact him and tell him he wanted to talk. Nursey went to his dorm and knocked on the door. Dex opened right away and let him in. Dex sat on his bed, and Nursey took the desk chair.

“Alright so — hm…” Dex started hesitantly “I did some thinking, and I sort of  have feelings? I don’t know what kind of feelings, but I have some towards you, so I guess if you wanna try something I’d be okay with that?” Dex said.

Nursey got up from his chair and sat close to Dex on the bed. He could tell Dex was confused, but he had said he had feelings for him, so maybe he could help him figure what they were. He put a hand on Dex’s arm and gently caressed up and down, feeling Dex’s muscles underneath.

“Is that okay?” Nursey asked.

“Yeah,” Dex nodded.

Nursey proceeded to lean a little more in his space, putting his other hand on Dex’s strong thighs. He didn’t fail to notice Dex blushing a shade or two darker.

“What about this? Is it okay?” He asked.

“Y — yeah,” Dex nodded again.

And at that, Nursey took the leap and pressed his lips to Dex’s. He hadn’t expect Dex to react so actively; but as soon as Dex understood what was happening, he responded fervently to the kiss, deepening it and making it last. Nursey was feeling so happy at that moment that when they had to break the kiss, he only wanted to kiss him again.

But they had to talk first.

“Alright, so I need to know, you want to date or hookup?” Nursey asked.

“Well — I thought about dating and it sounds nice, so if you want to we could do that?” Dex replied.

“Nice, that’s exactly what I wanted,” Nursey smirked, “Does that mean I get private shows?” he asked as a joke.

“About that. Please don’t come see me at work. I shouldn’t get distracted,” Dex said.

“Of course, no problem, but I’m just going to say that the black lace looked amazing on you,” Nursey replied, making Dex blush once more.

“Oh, you saw Sensual Night then…” Dex said.

“Yeah, and I would’ve sold my soul to have been that pole. Like damn, that was really hot. You have no idea,” Nursey told him.

“I guess I’ll keep that in mind for later,” Dex smirked, suddenly confident.

And that’s when Nursey realized he was fucked.

-*-

Nursey kept his promise and didn’t go to see Dex at work. Dex was glad because he really didn’t need to be distracted while working, but he did keep in mind what Nursey had told him about a private show and how he had liked the lace underwear. If he was honest, he kind of wanted to put on a show for Nursey and see his reaction. Even if he was inexperienced in the sex department, especially with a guy, he could still initiate things and let Nursey take the lead once the fire was started.

So he planned his show meticulously; he borrowed Bitty’s removable pole he kept hidden in his room and set it up in Nursey’s single. He put on his lace briefs under his clothes and waited for Nursey to come back from his last class of the week. Dex knew his birthday was on Sunday, but they had a game that day, so he decided to give Nursey an early present.

When Nursey came in, he was tired and tense. Dex pulled him into a heated kiss and Nursey dropped his bag as they started to make out. Nursey hadn’t noticed the pole yet, and Dex was slowly dragging him to the bed. Their kiss grew hungry with every second passing by, and it didn’t take very long for Nursey’s hands to wander under Dex’s shirt and take it off, kissing down his chest.

Their shirts were both thrown away, and soon enough, Nursey was down to his boxers. As he went to pull down Dex’s pants, Dex pulled away and did it himself, slowly so Nursey could take a good look. When he revealed the black underwear, Dex didn’t miss the way Nursey licked his lips.

“Lá breithe go luath sona, mo grá,” Dex said to him, low and soft, making Nursey moan softly under his breath.

Nursey finally noticed the pole when Dex got to it. He smiled widely, knowing what was coming. Dex didn’t waste any time and got started on his show; it was very slow and sensual. He could feel Nursey devouring him with his eyes as he was doing ludicrous things with the pole that got Nursey hard, and he hadn’t even gotten to the fun part yet.

When he finished with the pole, he started giving Nursey a lap dance. He was hard and his underwear wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding it, but Nursey was totally done for and just as hard as he was. Dex kept going until Nursey couldn’t take it anymore and pulled him down on the bed, rolling around to be on top of Dex and kissing him senseless.

Nursey kissed down Dex’s chest and slowly removed the lace to reveal Dex’s erect cock. He gave it a few teasing touches, making Dex moan under him. Dex had decided to let Nursey take the lead, so he could have what he wanted the way he wanted it, but he couldn’t help the gasp of surprise when he felt Nursey start to finger him and stretch him, coating him in lube — he hadn’t been aware of Nursey going to get it, but he did hear him tear up a condom package. He couldn’t stop his loud moan when he felt Nursey entering him, filling him up entirely.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Dex managed to say something.

“Le do thoil, Derek, bogadh,” Dex said.

Nursey didn’t understand what he said, but he gave a few tentative thrusts. When he saw Dex rock his hips, trying to meet him halfway, he kept going, moving back and forth.

“Níos crua, níos crua!” Dex moaned.

Nursey understood _that_ , and started going harder, Dex was out of breath when Nursey started jacking him off to their rhythm. He kept at it for a while until Dex warned he was close to his orgasm.

“Táim beagnach ann,” Dex moaned out.

“God, I love it when you speak in Irish,” Nursey groaned.

They reached their orgasm at the same time and kept riding it for a few moments until they were both sated. Nursey pulled himself out of Dex and threw the condom away before grabbing a tissue to clean off Dex’s come. Afterwards they were both cuddling in Nursey’s small bed.

“Happy early birthday, Nursey,” Dex said, smiling.

“Thanks, babe. This was amazing, damn,” Nursey said, catching his breath.

“I’m glad you liked it, because putting up the pole was awful,” Dex chuckled.

“Yeah, speaking of the pole, where did it come from?” Nursey asked.

“It’s a secret,” Dex smirked.

“You have lots of secrets, don’t you, Poindexter?” Nursey said, smirking back.

“I do, but you know most of them already,” Dex replied.

“What can I say? I often stumble upon them,” Nursey chuckled.

“You are too clumsy for your own good,” Dex replied, laughing with him.

Being a stripper had it’s perks after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> "An maith leat cad a fheiceann tú?" -> "Like what you see?"  
> "Lá breithe go luath sona, mo grá," -> "Happy early birthday, my love,"  
> "Le do thoil, Derek, bogadh," -> "Please, Derek, move,"  
> "Níos crua, níos crua!" -> "Harder, harder!"  
> "Táim beagnach ann," -> "I'm close'"


End file.
